


Private Personal Confidential

by Kpoplovershines14



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: 2019 Stanley Cup Playoffs, Coffee, Cup confidential, Established Mitch Marner/Auston Matthews, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hockey, M/M, Morgan/Jake if you squint, Plane rides, Stanley Cup Playoffs, Tyler Ennis appreciation, leafs being dorks, videos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 06:18:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18867463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kpoplovershines14/pseuds/Kpoplovershines14
Summary: The 7 times Tyler had videos for Cup Confidential and the one time he didn’t.





	Private Personal Confidential

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyyyyy. I loved the Cup Confidential videos and just wanted to write about the Leafs being all cute and stupid. This somehow turned into a Tyler Ennis appreciation fic and semi fuck the NHL media fic, but I ain’t complaining. My sole motivation to finish this fic was that I needed to post it before the playoffs ended lol. So I guess I succeeded?
> 
> It follows each Cup Confidential video that Tyler filmed. Sometimes it was hard to distinguish voices in the background for each video, so I made some educated guesses or just said it was (insert leafs player here) because it was easy for the plot. 
> 
> Btw I labeled each video the way the NHL does. So Day 2 is the second day of playoffs, aka the Leafs vs Bruins Game 1 aka April 11, 2019. That’s why it jumps numbers sometimes because Tyler filmed on different days. Hope it isn’t too confusing.

They made it to the playoffs and Tyler was ecstatic. The whole atmosphere changes immediately once playoffs start. The boys get all fired up and the pressure increases tenfold. This also means that there is excessive media coverage by not only TSN and Sportsnet, but also by the NHL. 

So when the NHL approaches the team talking about this new content piece they are making for the fans, Tyler isn’t surprised. The playoffs are the one time during the year where the NHL can extremely cater to current fans and reign in a whole bunch of new ones. There’s nothing that fans love more than taking a look at the day-to-day lives of their favorite players.

While having cameras constantly in their faces is not the most ideal, Tyler gets it. He was obsessed with everything hockey when he was a young boy. Growing up in Edmonton, hockey was his entire childhood. He collected a mountain of hockey cards and practically worshiped a puck he got during his first Oilers game. Any way to connect fans to the more human side of players does good for the sport and is overall just a nice thing to do for the fans.

However, he can see the hesitation in some of their eyes when PR talks to them about Cup Confidential. Despite what they might say, all the boys have serious pre-game rituals. Most hockey players do. And even if it isn’t as crazy as Jack Eichel’s, most of the boys take comfort in the routine. Especially in the playoffs, any uneasiness can throw even the best player off his game. Having the stress of not only playing in the playoffs, but also making content does not gel well with the boys. 

So Tyler decides to take one for the team. PR assures him it doesn’t have to be anything huge. Just a short video each day is what the NHL wants. It can be anything as long as it gets the fans pumped and excited about the playoffs. 

With the run Moore has been on, Tyler probably isn’t even playing in this round anyways. It is what it is. If he’s not playing, might as well do something productive in the meantime. Plus, any way to poke fun at Mitch he will take. And so Tyler Ennis’ Cup Confidential series begins.

\-----  
Day 2

It is their first game of the playoffs. Everyone is dispersed among the facility all doing their own thing. It is almost impossible fidning something interesting to film. He’s already gotten half tackled by Mo when he tried to film him in the dressing room. With all the excitement and nervousness going around for the first game, Tyler decides to take it easy for his first video. Might as well go back to Plan A: chirping Marns. 

One of the only times when the team is altogether in one spot is during their pre-game meals. And if you thought Johnny Ham-And-Cheese’s palate was unique, wait til you see Mitch’s. Mitch didn’t get his reputation of mountain dew, skittles, and red bull for nothing. Tyler is a little scared of what Mitch’s diet would be like without the trainers and dietitians monitoring their every caloric intake. Mitch’s taste buds are a combination of a five year old kid and a finals-wrecked college student. 

So right as Mitch comes back to the table and starts mixing his bowl of ice cream, Tyler whips out his phone, and takes a video. 

“Hey pose for the camera a bit Marns,” Tyler directs, focusing the camera on Mitch. 

“Oh I gottchu man. Look at this,” Mitch says as he turns a bit more towards Tyler and mixes the ice cream even faster. Tyler presses record on his phone. 

“It's special... It’s special.”

Well it is certainly special. He really doesn’t know anyone quite like Mitch.

“It's an art,” Tyler chimes in as he closes up on Mitch’s wrist motions.

“It's an art really if you think about it, “ Mitch replies scraping the bottom of the bowl a bit with every rotation, “you can't leave a single piece untouched.”

Connor observing from the other side of the table chirps back, “Now it's not even ice cream. Its soup.”

“No its ice cream,” Mitch retorts, now making tiny quick chops into this huge chunk of ice cream.

“Nah, its soup,” Connor quips. 

Before the bickering can continue, which it usually does when between Mitch and Brownie, Tyler stops the video. While it is fascinating to see Mitch’s concoction, it is a little gross to actually watch him eat it. Nevertheless, he’s pretty satisfied with the content. Short, but sweet. Plus, he got to expose and chirp Mitch. A win-win situation in Tyler’s mind.

\-----  
Day 3

It’s an off day and a glorious one at that. Coming off of that first game win, everyone was pumped up and energized. Nothing could compare to beating the Bruins on home ice for Game 1. Everyone knew if they kept playing like they played in that game, they had a good chance of winning it all. But there were still so many games left to be played. And it’s the playoffs, anything could happen. 

So to calm everyone down after practice, most of the team ended up cramming together in one of the hotel’s ballrooms to watch the Masters. Pushing two couches together, everyone fought to to get a spot. Aus and Freddie don’t even try and just pull up some of the dinning chairs. Things get a little hectic really fast. Especially when Mo lifts Gards off his lap and pushes him on to the floor. 

“Well, you know, I liked the floor better anyways. Anything is better than your boney ass lap,” Jake chirps from the ground. 

All the boys laugh at Jake’s grumpiness. It only takes five minutes for Jake to slowly move closer to Mo again and eventually uses his legs as a headrest. 

After constant bickering and whining from Aus and Naz about setting up the computer, they eventually find a hotel worker that gets the stream onto the TV. By now, most guys have their shoes off and are half way slouched on the coach. Connor and Muzz find a small coffee table and have their legs intertwined on top of it. Naz has already lost a bet to Gards and has to buy him a coffee from the hotel’s Starbucks. 

Aus has his feet up on the couch and has started to poke Mitch’s head with his toes. It begins with Matts just kicking Mitch’s head every once in a while as a joke to annoy Mitch. But now with Mitch’s full focus on his phone, Aus has to up his game in order to gain Mitch’s attention. As if Aus doesn’t know that he’s occupied a permanent space in Mitch’s thoughts ever since they’ve started dating. This leads to a full out wrestling session with Mitch practically jumping onto Aus before Mo has to split them up. Now Mo is sitting in between Aus and Mitch, while Aus pouts in the background.

Most of the guys are big golf guys (surprise, surprise). Tiger Woods in the Masters has gotten all the golf nerds fired up. No one is more excited than Mo. He watches golf the same way most people watch hockey, just constantly talking, pulling out random stats, and spewing admiration about his favorite players. 

Tyler finds all of Mo’s little comments hilarious. Looking over this scene he realizes it wouldl be a great moment for Cup Confidential. Lots of the team in one place just nerding over golf. Luckily, most of the guys are on the phones and are barely paying attention to Tyler, so him snapping a quick video won’t disturb them too much. Thus, right before Tiger Woods’ swing, Tyler clicks open his camera app and hits record.

Right off the bat, Mo chimes in, “Oh my goodness what a swing.”

Tyler makes sure to scan over the entire scene with his camera. He wants to capture Jake lounging lazily on the floor. But right as he moves the camera over Mitch’s phone, Jake’s eyes flick up.

Fuck he got caught. 

Eh whatever, he’ll just continue filming. He moves back to the original obstruction and zooms in on Mitch’s phone. 

Instagram

Wow he shouldn’t even be surprised. Marns is on Insta like 24/7. Right now, he’s liking the new pictures the Leafs just posted of them at practice. Man that is a pretty good picture of Willy. Not fair though because Willy always looks good. 

Feeling bored with Mitch’s feed, Tyler moves the camera behind him getting a quick glance of Aus. Luckily enough Freddie comes back from getting water at the perfect time and Tyler gets a nice shot of him. Leafs Nation truly does love their goaltender. But once he feels Fred’s eyes on him, he immediately pans the camera back to the TV and then ends the video. 

He doesn’t know why having the guys know he’s recording feel weird. He was fine on the first video having them take over, but doing it in secret is kind of fun. He has seen some of the other Cup Confidential videos and knows most guys are doing more of a vlog type of video. However, he doesn’t feel that’s his style. He knows fans would rather seen Mitch act like an idiot and the team joking around, then just videos of him talking. 

The guys let loose in front of the camera maybe only like 10% of the time. With the media in Toronto, he knows most of the guys just put on their media personas and run with it. Just getting a little more of the real side of them is fun, even if its just them chilling on the coach. Plus, he’s been getting a lot of good chirping material to work with. Tyler Ennis’ Cup Confidential videos are getting an upgrade. Leafs nation won’t know what hit them. 

\-----  
Day 4

Okay, scratch that, Tyler does not have time for an upgrade.

It’s currently pre-game before Game 2 and Tyler totally forgot about Cup Confidential. In his defense, the facility right now is nuts. People are running around everywhere and are making sure everything is ready for tonight. Travis is complaining that someone stole his favorite gloves from the locker room, Mitch is holding up every single trainer for some reason, Freddie is basically like a robot doing his pregame routine. Nobody will ever disturb Freddie.

It’s only until the pregame meal again when Tyler finally realizes he forgot to film another video. He’s just chilling at the table with Connor, Freddie, and Mitch. Watching Mitch mix together his ice cream creates a sort of Deja-vu moment. 

“Fuck I forgot to film a video for Cup Confidential. Man the NHL is gonna kill me,” he groans, slipping further down his seat.

“Ayyy, I’m sure the NHL won’t mind man. It’s just one video,” Connor replies trying to comfort him. 

“Ugh, but I promised them at least one video for a game day. I just feel like I’m letting down the fans more than the NHL network,” Tyler counteracts. And it’s true. Tyler could really care less about what the NHL social media wants, he just thought this would be a nice thing for the fans. 

“Dude turn on the camera now. Don’t worry, man. I gotchu,” Mitch suddenly says.

“What do you mean? Like what are you even going to do?”

“Just trust me, Enzo. I got this,” Mitch replies confidently.

So Tyler takes out his phone, closes up on Mitch, and hits record. As soon as the video starts, Mitch, again, starts whipping up his ice cream as fast as he can.

“Dude why do you do this? People have seen it already,” Tyler chirps. Man he thought at the least, Mitch would do something else stupid that he could use. This same thing again? But as he watches Mitch adamantly mix the ice cream, Tyler realizes he might as well make the best of it. 

He turns the camera towards the rest of the table capturing Freddie’s expression. He is shaking his head little, just so used to all of Mitch’s antics. But there’s also a sense of softness in those eyes with the little smile dancing across his face. Everyone just adores Mitch. It’s hard not to. 

Connor suddenly pipes in, “That's great execution bud.” This makes Tyler point the camera back at Connor, then focuses in on Mitch’s stirs. 

“Yep it's all in the wrist really,” Mitch replies proudly as if he teaching a kid how to snipe bar down. 

After a couple more flicks of his wrist, Tyler stops the video. There’s only so much stirred ice cream that he thinks people can take.

“You see,” Mitch states while taking a drink of his ice cream soup, “I just created great content for you again. You’re welcome.”

“Ah yeah the same video of the ice cream soup is really new innovative content. I know I can always count on you, buddy,” Tyler chirps back.

“Hey! First of all, it’s not soup. Second of all, the people love it. And third of all, you were desperate and moaning for content. Don’t say I didn’t do anything for ya.”

Tyler gives us the fight of trying to reason with Mitch and just decides that punching Mitch in the side, while he’s drinking, is better. Watching Mitch snort up ice cream and then squawking at Tyler in disbelief was so worth it.

\-----  
Day 6

If Tyler thought the previous days have been chaotic, nothing compares to the past two days. Game 2 was brutal. The refs didn’t call shit and almost everyone was banged up afterwards. Even worse was Naz getting kicked out of game. And while Tyler was excited to play in a playoff game, he didn’t want it to be under these circumstances. 

The entire line-up was being shifted and everyone was on edge. Some pissed off and angry, while others just disappointed and frustrated with their performances. The brutal practice that followed Game 2 was nothing like the carefree practice after Game 1. With Tyler now in the line-up, Cup Confidential was the last thing on his mind. 

Leafs PR knew he was busy and said they could ask someone else to take over, but Tyler kind of liked filming the videos. Especially with the current mood that’s surrounding the Leafs and Leafs Nation, Tyler knew the PR team was going through a lot of damage control. 

Cup Confidential was an easy way to raise the mood a little. So while he agreed to keep doing it, the NHL was fine with him cutting back the amount of videos . As long as the videos kept coming, they were satisfied.

So Tyler decided to take it easy for the next video. Not only was he being conscious of his teammates, but he also really needed to focus on getting himself ready for tonight’s game. Walking around the facility he looks to see if there’s anyone willing to be filmed. Passing through one of the storage rooms, he catches JT getting ready to make his coffee.

Unlike popular belief, JT is actually a really fun and chill dude. But like most hockey players, he decides to hide behind this straight-faced persona for the media. Especially with all that went down on Long Island, Tyler doesn’t blame him. Being one of the older and more experienced guys on the team his pregame routine isn’t as crazy as some of the younger guys. 

On the other hand, JT is a big health nut. He’s definitely the healthiest eater on the team. And that isn’t very hard when you are on a team with Mitch-icecream-Marner and Morgan-chips for days- Rielly. He has this pretty interesting ritual of making his own coffee before games. He says it keeps him focused and his hands busy. So Tyler approaches JT.

“Hey man, can I just get a really quick video of you making coffee for Cup Confidential,” Tyler rambles, “everything’s just been so crazy around here and now that I’m playing and everyone’s so concentrated on this game, I just don’t wanna bother anyone. It doesn't have to be long. Just like 3 seconds and-”

“Woah Enzo. Slow down. Sure you can take a quick video,” JT replies putting his hand on Tyler’s shoulder. 

Tyler breathes a sigh of relief sinking under the comforting pressure. “Man, thank you so much. Just keep making your coffee and I’ll film,” Tyler states. 

“I can just stand here? Do I need to say anything?” John asks as Tyler pulls away from John’s grasp to get a good angle. 

“Yeah, just stand. I’ll do all the work. You’re a lifesaver,” Tyler answers back as he tries to captures the entire length of John’s body.

“No problem, Enzo. You gotta make me look good though,” JT jokes.

“Haha, you got it,” Tyler chirps back and starts recording. 

With JT’s pregame music blaring from the speakers, Tyler closes up on JT making slow little circles with his hand as he pours the hot water into the the filter. He zooms in on John’s motions with the kettle. His large hands carefully dispersing the water. Around and around and around. Tyler has to cut the video before he gets too hypnotized. 

It’s only a four second clip, but Tyler is just thankful to have something to send to the NHL before the game. 

“Thanks so much Johnny T,” Tyler expresses. 

“Anytime Enzo. Play hard out there,” John says giving a Tyler a little smile before turning back to the coffee maker. 

“You bet I am,” Tyler replies and heads out to finish up his own routine.

But before he makes it out the door, he stops, turns around, and states, “It’s pretty cool that you make your own coffee like that. I’m just so used to the instant kind, but it looks real intricate watching you make it like that,” Tyler gushes.

John looks back up at him, a little startled. His face immediately softens and warms up as he smile spreads across his face.

“I think it tastes better this way. I could teach you sometime, you know?” John replies pointing to the filter.

“Oh really? I might take you up on that someday,” Tyler answers before finally leaving the room smiling. With that weight finally off his chest, and John’s words of encouragement, he’s ready for tonight. 

They are so gonna win this game. 

\-----  
Day 9

Well good news they did win Game 3, but bad news they lost Game 4. This playoffs is unlike anything Tyler has ever witness. The animosity and intensity between the two teams is crazy. It’s even more extreme between the fans. Each stadium is packed and is just electric. 

It’s been a blast to play in, but it’s also taking a toll on the players. More and more injuries are coming up and the back and forth traveling is exhausting. Right now, as they are traveling back to Boston for Game 5, everyone is getting situated on the plane. The lag of flights leads to a small amount of freetime that everyone jumps on to use as they please. 

Tyler is the first to admit that he’s not the best card player, so he usually spends time sleeping or catching up on movies or shows. Same can be said about his current seatmate, Johnny T. Since John allowed him to use that video for Cup Confidential, Tyler decided to repay the favor by sitting next to John this plane ride. 

This allows Mitch to bother someone else with his antics and allows JT to finally have some peace and quiet. Unlike some guys, Mitch seems to thrive off of playoff hockey and is only getting more energetic after each game. Tyler didn’t even think that was possible. 

Watching Mitch talk to Connor and Zach animatedly from across the aisle, Tyler decides it's actually a pretty good time to whip out his phone for some Cup Confidential content. Tyler remembers that some of his best memories were made on road trip bus or planes rides. He thinks the fans will enjoy a little snippet of their everyday set up.

Not much is happening, but Tyler still presses record. Zach and Mitch are sitting at one table as Connor passes a deck of cards to Mo to shuffle. They have their box of poker chips out and are discussing which game they want to play. Waiting for Mo to set up, Jake, Ron, and Goat are all on their phones just chilling. 

Panning the camera to the seat next to him, Tyler closes up on John face for a second. Despite having been on the plane for awhile and the early wake-up call, John still looks good. His air dried hair, with no gel or product, just looks like messy natural fluffiness. Tyler always thought John looked pretty cute with his hair down, makes him look younger. 

Also, compared to most of the team, except maybe Muzz, John actually grows nice even facial hair. Even when he shaves, the next day he always shows up with a perfect 5 o’clock shadow. It’s really not fair. 

Before he can wax more poetry about JT, JT catches the movement of the phone out of the corner of his eye. He gives a little smile and a thumbs up to the camera. 

Oh my god. What a dork. 

Feeling a little embarrassed that he was caught filming, he pans quickly over JT’s meal and show he’s watching on his iPad. He ends the video. 

“You got everything you need?” JT asks suddenly.

“Uh what?” Tyler asks shocked.

“You know, for your video. Is it interesting enough? Need me to get out of the way or something?” JT asks, genuinely looking interested. 

“Haha no-no, you’re fine. It was just a quick video anyways. Not a big deal,” Tyler replies sheepishly, not wanting to waste anymore of John’s time.

John’s eyebrows scrunch up a bit and he glances to Tyler’s phone being clutched in his hand.

“Well, they may just be short videos, but I can tell you care a lot about them and about doing something nice for our fans. And if these little videos, bring some joy to our fans during this crazy series then I guess they are a bigger deal than you may believe,” John asserts. 

Damn. Tyler was not expecting to be hit with that kind of sentiment right now. At first, making these videos were really just fun and easy. He’s gotten a kick out of seeing how many secret videos he can film of the Leafs doing embarrassing things. He’ll never post them or send them to NHL Network, but once in a while he will send them to the Leafs group chat to chirp someone. 

And while to most people the videos might not look like a big deal, just cell phone filmed four second clips, they’ve started to mean a lot to Tyler. Capturing all these little moments of the team together always brings a smile to Tyler’s face. As a fourth line player, he doesn’t know how long he will last on the Leafs, but tries to make the best of the time he’s got here. He loves this team and loves showing the fans the best of them. 

The response on the videos has been better than Tyler could have thought. Mitch’s stirred ice cream habit has gotten all of Leafs Nation into a frenzy. Even the ref, Wes McCauley last game, stopped by Mitch to tell him about his love of ice cream. Until JT brought it up, he never really thought about someone else noticed how much these videos meant to him.

Breaking his train of thought, Tyler gazes back at JT, who is looking at him warmly. He still to this day can never quite distinguish the color of John’s eyes. All big and sweet. Sometimes when the sun hits them just right they look a little more green than usual. 

“Awwww I knew you secretly liked them. Next time I’ll film you on your good side. Anything for my biggest fan,” Tyler replies back jokingly. He pushes the previous thoughts and feelings aside. It’s really not the time nor place. He’s got to focus on the game and this series, not Johnny’s eyes, ruffled hair, and sweet words. 

“Plus I’ve already distracted you from your show. Looks pretty interesting,” Tyler continues hoping his reply didn’t sound too awkward. JT’s smile falters a bit. It happens so fast that Tyler doesn’t even know if it was real or his imagination. 

But before he can even think about it JT interjects “You’ve never watched True Detective before?” 

As soon as Tyler shakes his head no, John just tilts the iPad a little towards him and removes one of his head phones. John shakes the loose headphone in Tyler’s direction and looks at Tyler with his big puppy dog eyes. 

So much for not thinking about John’s eyes.

Taking the headphone from John’s grasp, he puts it in his right ear as John presses play. Tyler shifts towards the middle causing his arm to rub against John’s on the arm rest. Damn these small ass one person middle arm rests. But John doesn’t seem to mind and so neither does Tyler. It’s a comfortable position. 

And if by the end of the flight, Tyler wakes up to his entire side flushed against John’s with his head on John’s shoulder, then that is that.

\-----  
Day 10

It’s Game 5 and the series is tied, but the mood among the guys couldn’t be better. Everyone is still joking around and having fun. They are confident they are going to win this game. 

Tyler isn’t too concerned with Cup Confidential right now. He already has the video from yesterday and is just enjoying fooling around with the boys. Right now, they are eating their pre-game meal and he’s at his usual table. 

Freddie, Mitch, and Connor are all chatting away with each other. Aus just left the table to get another round of food with a trail of chirps about him being a “big boy” following his absence, mainly from Mitch. Connor is currently telling them a story about McDavid back in his Erie days, when suddenly Freddie gently knocks his shoulder into Tyler’s.

Looking up at Freddie, he follows Fred’s line of vision out towards the table in front of theirs. Mango just came back from the buffet with his usual mountain of pasta with marinara sauce and is getting ready to dump a whole bottle of ketchup on it. Tyler knew about some of the previous Russian players who would cross the sauces on his previous teams. 

He really would never get it, and neither would any of the North American guys. Majority of the team roasts Mango about it all the time. Turning his head back to face Freddie’s, he can see the mischievous glint in his eyes. 

To many fans, Freddie is the stoic brick wall Leafs goalie, but anyone who’s close to Freddie knows he has a devilish side to him. In fact, he’s been the mastermind behind some of the best Leaf pranks the past year, but he would never own up to it. And now his brilliant mind has come up with another wicked idea. Before Connor can even finish his story, Tyler pulls out his phone, and shushes the entire table. 

“Shhhhh. Everyone be quiet. I’m gonna film a Cup Confidential of Mango crossing the sauces,” Tyler whispers.

Mitch is immediately on board, nodding his head quickly at the idea with mirth dancing across his face. He’s always happy to poke fun the boys, especially since he’s usually the one getting chirped at. 

Tyler presses record and zooms in on Mango lifting the small bottle of ketchup. But right as Mango starts dumping the ketchup on his pasta, Aus comes back.

Confused at the sudden silence Aus asks “It’s gone offly silent right now. Why is it so silent?” Knowing that big mouth Aus will keep whining until his question gets answered, Tyler decides to respond. Plus, they already got what they needed as the last bit of the ketchup leaves the bottle plopping onto Mango’s plate.

“We are all watching Mango put ketchup on his pasta,” Tyler responds. 

Mango overhearing the response looks up from his plate with a grin on his face and mouths a ‘Fuck you’ at the camera. Then he flips the bird at them, which is the ultimate cherry on top, causing the entire table to crack up.

Connor is practically on the floor holding his stomach laughing, while Freddie is silenting dying with tears in his eyes. Mitch has collapsed into Aus’ arms dramatically, laughing into his chest as all you can see is the tiny hiccups he makes that shake his entire body. 

Tyler could barely end the video with how hard he was laughing. When he watches the video later, right after Mango flips them off, the camera spazzes out, and all you can hear is everyone dying laughing. The camera only shows blurry flashes of the flooring and gray table cloth, while the audio cuts between Mitch’s giggles. It crazy and random and chaotic. It’s everything Tyler loves about these videos. 

He sends it to the NHL immediately after it was taken. When he watches it on their Twitter, they cut right after Mango flips them off. They have to blur the middle finger, which Tyler understands, but is annoyed at what they cut off. Maybe the extra camerawork wasn’t up to the NHL’s standards, but it was Tyler’s favorite part of the video. 

He’s upset the fans won’t see it. It was personal and real, but the NHL isn’t showing that side of hockey players to fans. It creates an uneasiness in the pit of Tyler’s stomach. They want it relatable, but also polished. They want to sell and manipulate this image of him and the Leafs to the fans.

Tyler isn’t too sure if he can give that to the NHL. 

So Tyler saves the orignal video and keeps it close to his heart. The NHL might ask for his heart and soul, and he’ll show it. He’ll show it in every game he plays, every pass he makes, and every goal he scores. But he’ll never give it up for them. 

\-----  
Day 11

The next day they are currently at the practice facility and are getting ready for Game 6. After a light practice, most of the guys are split up among the trainers and coaches to work on different things. 

To any outsiders, it would look like a normal Leafs practice, but Tyler knows all the guys are secretly buzzing. They could win this series, here at home, surrounded by the fans. There’s a determination and focus in everyone’s actions. 

Even once practice is over and everyone is leaving, nobody looks tired. There’s casual conversation flowing in the locker room with some guys planning to eat together afterwards. Tyler is all dressed and ready to get some coffee with Aus. He’s heard about this brand new coffee shop that’s opened up in Toronto that he wants to try. 

Across the hall he sees Aus talking to Patty about something and starts walking towards them. It’s only when Patty’s sweatshirt catches his eye that he stops rights in his tracks.

#34 is printed right across the chest and Tyler realizes right then and there that Patrick Marleau is wearing an Auston Matthews hoodie. 

To be honest, it isn’t that uncommon to wear your teammates’ clothes. With the messiness and chaos of the locker room after games or practices, everyone’s stuff eventually gets mixed together. 

Tyler accidently has taken Goat’s shirts several times. He enjoys lounging in the extra big shirt on off days. Goat, on the other hand, got the short end of the stick. Once the boys goaded him into trying on one of Tyler’s shirts. It barely past his midsection and four guys had to help him out of it. 

Especially with how messy Mitch is, the team has an on-going competition to see how many shirts they can take from Mitch before he notices. According to Mo, Matt Martin, last year, holds the record with fifteen. And even when Sydney posted an Insta Story with Matt wearing Mitch’s old Knights jersey, Mitch still didn’t catch on.

Maybe it’s a team dad sort of thing, Tyler guesses. But he knows the media loves the Aus-Mitch-Patty storyline. Something about the dad-son thing really hits well with all the fans. Plus everyone loves Patrick Marleau, so having him be close with the team’s franchise players is like a gold mine for the Leafs public image. 

Stil, Tyler is even more cautious with what he films for Cup Confidential after what the NHL cut last time. The ugly feeling still resonates in his mind, so he focuses more on what the fans want to see than himself. 

So Tyler begins to film a video while walking up to Patty and Aus. He closes up on Patty in the sweatshirt and then pans to Aus, who just stares into the camera. 

In the background Mo walks by and exclaims “Ooo there’s candy!”

Wow, Tyler got a two in one deal with the proud dad Patty and the food-centric Mo. The NHL is going to love this video. Ever since the Leaf-to-Leaf video with Mo and JT came out, now Leafs Nation is more aware of Mo’s colorful diet. 

There’s been at least four industrial size boxes of Sweet Chilli Heat Doritos shipped to Mo that the dietitians have now confiscated. Nobody knows what they did with those boxes, but every so often a staff member will walk by with a bag. With the extra time at the rink the fourth line and healthy scratches have been trying to figure out where the staff are hiding the boxes. They’ve crossed some rooms off the map but have been unsuccessful so far. 

Panning back to Patty in the sweatshirt, he continues his conversation with Aus. Tyler thinks most of the guys are used to his Cup Confidential antics by now since Patty and Aus don’t even seem phased by Tyler filming.

“Are you taking the pasta to go home?,” asks Patty. 

“Yes,” replies Aus still scrolling on his phone.

“Nice,” Patty answers as Tyler takes one last close up of the sweatshirt. Patty gives a nice little smile to the camera and Tyler decides to cut the video off there. 

“You wanna get more close ups of my gorgeous face for your piece, Mr. Director, or can we go get coffee now?” Aus asks dryly, not even bothering to look up from his phone.

Tyler rolls his eyes and drawls, “Okay-okay, let’s go drama queen.”

Aus makes an effort to sound offended, but doesn’t even try to refute it. He just carelessly trails behind Tyler.

“Why are we even going to this fancy smancy coffee place? Starbucks is right across the street. When did you become a coffee effencinado?”

“Wow big words right there,” Tyler chirps. “I just got curious about it. I think it’s pretty cool how they make it directly in front of you. I heard it tastes better that way” Tyler tries to casually respond.

“From who?” Aus quips with a snort.

Tyler shrugs and replies “Just, you know, people.” 

Aus lets out sarcastic guffaw and puts his arm around Tyler’s shoulders. 

“Okayyy. Let’s go try out this new coffee shop that ‘people’ have recommended,” Aus drones, while pushing Tyler around. Tyler just accepts the roughing and proceeds forward.

 

It was amazing coffee by the way. 

\-----  
Day 12

They have a chance to win this. They have a chance to end this. No game matters more than this one.

Tyler wasn’t around when the Leafs lost last year to the Bruins. He was too busy being healthy scratched during the Wild’s first round exit. So he understands the feeling of defeat and loss. But what he felt from that series cannot compare to what the guys, who were on the Leafs last year, are feeling right now. 

It’s a time for vengeance. A time to prove everyone wrong. Everyone knows how important this game is, especially the media.

NHL Network has been on his ass trying to get him to send them one more Cup Confidential video. They know it's the perfect way to get fans on their social media and talking about the series. It is another fun video to add to the mountains of media coverage that is following the Leafs right now.

While Tyler has enjoyed making the videos throughout the series, right now, he is stressed. It’s legit Game 6 of the playoffs and the NHL is preoccupied with him getting a two second clip. He has better things to worry about.

Everyone is zoned out. Almost robotic in the way they are going about their pre-game routines. It’s even worse since the game is at home. The guys know this arena like it’s their second home. All having their own little hiding spaces to get focused in. Tyler’s also going through his own routine to get him in the right headspace. But this freaking video is a nagging thought in the back of his mind.

He needs to just find someone, anyone, to film for this video so he can get it off his mind, and get ready for the game. So he searches around and finds nothing. 

Everyone is buzzing around. Trainers are checking up on players’ injuries and giving massages. The coaching staff is dispersed amongst the facility, talking one-on-one to certain players. 

Walking to the open area, Freddie doesn’t even seem to be aware of anything other than the tennis balls he is throwing against the wall. Kappy has his headphones in and hood up, stretching by himself in the corner. Tyler can hear him going over plays out loud. 

He knows he can’t disturb anyone there or risk breaking their concentration just for a stupid video. But the thought of this unfinished task is eating him up. He needs to find someone. Someone who doesn’t care. 

Ah-ha! He may not like being filmed, but no one gives less of a crap about the severity of pre-game rituals than Hainsey. Tyler glances at the time. If he hurries up maybe he can get a short clip of Hains reading the news in the hot tub. It’s something Mo already exposed to the public, so it isn’t groundbreaking material, but he just needs something to give to the NHL. 

Ron will never let him film him standing right there. He’ll just hide to get the clip and then beg later to release it. Worse case scenario is that Hains fines him for it. 

Rushing to the pool area, Tyler runs over to the hallway directly across from the hot tub. There, he can hide behind this huge pillar and film without being seen. The one time in his life where his short stature might actually come in handy. Sandwiched between the pillar and the wall, he pulls out his phone when he hears a rustle of clothes. 

Soon the noise turns into whispered voices. Maybe someone else uses the tubs with Hains. Tyler wouldn’t be surprised. He doesn’t know everyone’s exact rituals. He just hopes both of them are clothed. The NHL can only blur so much. 

He can’t quite make out the voices though. He’s trying to overhear what’s being said when the voices cut off suddenly with what sounds like the closing of a locker. Well he better record now, Tyler guesses.

Pressing the record button, he shimmies his way around to face the hot tub. He fully ready for a lounging Hainsey, but is just a little more curious to who the mysterious second person is. Zooming in perfectly on the hot tub, he looks at his phone, but no one is there.

That’s bullshit though, he knows there are people here. He didn’t hear any feet leaving. Maybe they are just changing or something. He’ll have to leave his hiding spot to see though. Wiggling his way out, he just peers right around the pillar. If people are aware, they can see him right away so he will have to be quiet and careful. 

Looking down his phone is still recording so he points it to the lockers and finds the mystery men.

 

Ron Hainsey and - oh

 

That is not Ron Hainsey. That is not Ron Hainsey at all. 

 

Across the pool, pressed into the lockers is Auston Matthews full on kissing Mitch Marner. Mitch’s fists clasp Aus’ shirt tight, clutching the fabric as if he can not let go. While Aus fully covers Mitch with his body with his hands cradling his face. 

 

Well… guess he was right about not knowing everyone’s pre-game routine. 

 

Feeling a little creepy and not wanting to watch any longer he dashes out of the hall. He was not expecting that. They really couldn't keep it in their pants until after the game? Do they do this before every game? Tyler figures he doesn’t really want to know.

Still in shock and too in his own head, he doesn’t even register his surroundings until he walks right into someone. The force of the impact makes him stumble back a bit before a hand comes out to rest upon his shoulder, steadying him.

“Woah there. A little distracted aren’t you?”

Tyler looks up, embarrassed, to see a curious JT, head perked to the side and arm still strongly rooted on his shoulder. 

“Yeah.. I.. um… uh yeah,” Tyler stumbles out still flustered by everything. 

John’s eyes flash with worry as he takes a good look at Tyler’s face. Almost immediately he pulls Tyler close to him and starts quickly walking with his arm across Tyler’s back. Pulling Tyler into an empty storage room, he closes the door. Tyler’s heart is beating fast and being manhandled by John really also didn’t help.

“You can breathe, you know?” John says with a little laugh.

Tyler exhales, not even aware he was holding it in.

John continues “I know this isn’t your first shot in the playoffs. So I am not going to baby you on everything, but you look like you’re a little over your head. You okay? I’m here if you need to talk.”

He wants to tell John that it’s nothing and that he’s just stressed about Cup Confidential and getting them the video and then there’s the Aus and Mitch thing- oh god. But when he opens his mouth everything just floods out.

“This is my chance. I just don’t want to blow it,” Tyler groans. He slumps back on the counter behind him, all the weight and stress just seeping from his body. He says it before the thought even registers in his mind. 

He wants to blame all the stress and anxiety he’s been feeling on the getting the Cup Confidential video, but he knows that’s not true. 

“It’s not all on you. This is our chance- the team’s. We are doing this together,” John replies. A very captain like answer, but an answer that Tyler doesn’t need right now. He doesn’t need Mr. Perfect answers that John always gives in his interviews. He needs more. He needs someone human, someone real. His finger clench down on the countertops and he plants his feet harder across the linoleum floor. 

“Fuck that shit- maybe it is all on me, John. You don’t understand. You’re a superstar. You may get the weight of the franchise on your shoulders, but atleast it’s yours. I’m barely a fourth line player, nothing is ever certain or ever mine,” Tyler retorts the frustration burning up in him.

“You get seven years in your hometown. Seven! In the past seven years, I’ve been on more teams than I can count with one hand. I’m not a star. I’m not a key player. I’m replaceable and expendable. Just leverage in contract negotiations and side trades.”

Tyler can’t even stop now. It just keeps flowing out of him.

“This is one of my last shots, John. I don’t know when I am going to be traded again or even if I going to play in the NHL. I’m one injury away from being done. I need this. Not because of others’ expectations, but my own. I need to prove this to myself. That I am worth it. And I don’t need Mr. Perfect telling me how to play my game right now. If you can’t understand that, then I can handle it by myself.” Tyler finishes with a lasting breath. Face red with frustration and his muscles tightly strung.

“No.” John responds firmly. His head shaking slightly with his concerned eyes staring right into Tyler’s.

“What?” Tyler asks. He softens a bit, but is still on the defense with his shoulders square and facing directly towards John.

John straightens up from resting against the door frame and starts walking towards Tyler. He stops before Tyler with distance between them. Looking directly into Tyler’s eyes with warmth decorating his face, he answers “No, you won’t handle it by yourself. I won’t let you.”

“You think you are the only one with stakes in this game Ty? Look at every player on this team. Look at me. I want this bad. I want to win this so bad. And I can tell everyone it’s a team effort and that we work as a team. But I’m as selfish as you. I want this for myself. But you cannot go out there right now and play in that mindset or it will eat you alive,” John affirms. 

“You are so amazing. You are so talented. You are so strong. You are a winner. You deserve to be here,” John declares his gaze piercing Tyler’s eyes.

“But if we are going to win this, we are going to do it together. We are going to play hard together. We are going to fight together. And we are going to prove everyone wrong… together. I understand you. I get you. Do you understand me? John asks. He looks expectantly at Tyler, but he already knows his answer. 

John was exactly what he needed at that moment. That’s what Tyler needed from John. No one else, not even the media, will see the imperfect, flawed Johnny T. That’s someone who only Tyler will see. 

“Let’s go win this thing,” Tyler proclaims with a smile “together.”

He watches as the energy and excitement dance across John’s face. Taking the lead, he slips his arm around John and walks with him out of the room. 

“Have you done your coffee thing yet?” Tyler asks as they pass by a staff member holding a Timmy’s cup and a Doritos bag. Tyler’s eyes squint and he hones in on the Sweet Chili Heat black packaging. 

“No, not yet. Why?”

“Maybe I’ll cash in on that free lesson you mentioned before,” Tyler replies bumping his hip into John’s.

“Sure. I can teach you a few tricks. I’ll make you something special,” John voices.

“Ooo a lesson and a freebie. You really know how to treat a guy, Johnny T,” Tyler teases as he stuffs his face into John’s shoulder. He can feel with the shakes of John’s shoulders his laugh as they walk down the hall.

Fuck Cup Confidential right now. He already gave the NHL the Patty clip yesterday as part of their deal. Plus, he has better things to do, real things. Like making the perfect cup of coffee, thinking about how to ask John out, and winning this hockey game. 

\-----

 

EXTRA :)

 

Toronto Maple Leafs Group Chat

_Ad Man changes the Group Chat Name to “Fuck the Bruins”_

_Captain Morgan changes the Group Chat Name to “Toronto Maple Leafs Group Chat”_

Captain Morgan: Mitch if you change the name again istg I will eat all your skittles

Ad Man: Wat?????? It’s team bonding. Come onnnnnnnn old mannnnnnnn.

Ad Man starts a Poll “Should the gc name be Fuck the Bruins” (Yes or Hell Yes)

Captain Morgan: No. Mitch you’re just lucky I let you do the nicknames.

Ad Man: No funnnnnn. Babeeeee **@aus34matts** back me up here I’m being attacked (ง ͠° ͟ل͜ ͡°)ง

Hit em with that GQ: Why are you dragging me into this

Ad Man: Babeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

_Secret Cup Confidential Insider Dude enters the group chat_

Ad Man: ?!?!??!?!?

Secret Cup Confidential Insider Dude:

BREAKING NEWS!!!!

New Cup Confidential video has exposed Auston Matthews’ pre-game routine! Maybe Marner isn’t the only Leaf who enjoys ice-cream on his tongue before games ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

(Inserted video of Mitch and Aus making out against the lockers)

Ad Man: ENZO!!!!! I’M GOING TO KILL YOU (wow Aus’ ass looks great from that angle. Can you actually send me this vid on DM thanks)

Better 4 months late than never: Wow really? Are you serious? Right in front of MY locker?

_Better 4 months late than never fines Ad Man and Hit em with that GQ $50_

Ron Hainsey: Morgan, do I have to be in this group-chat?

 

\-----

 

EXTRA EXTRA! :D

 

FUCK THE BRUINS group chat

Leafs Drama News Paparazzi:

NEW LOVE IN THE AIR?????

With the looks of it, Marnstthews might not be the cutest Leafs ships anymore. More news to come…

Inserted Video:

 

Tyler Ennis is standing in front of a coffee maker with John Tavares hugging him from behind. John’s head is tucked smugly in the crevice between Tyler’s neck and shoulder. He looks over Tyler’s shoulder and guides their overlapping hands pouring the kettle in slow, circular motions.

John’s other hand wraps around Tyler’s body and is intertwined with Tyler’s hand in his sweatshirt pocket. Tyler’s sweatshirt showing a #91 on the sleeve. 

Tyler looks focused and concentrated on the task at hand, and even whines a bit when John suddenly kisses his cheek, causing his hand to falter. But once the water is all poured, he turns his head to face John’s with glee. Excitement and joy apparent in Tyler’s huge smile and twinkling eyes, while love and pride are spread all across John’s face. It isn’t a surprise when they close the distance between them and share a kiss. The camera then cuts to black.

**Author's Note:**

> The American education system has failed me in terms of grammar. So I’ll apologize for any misuse of commas (there’s probably a lot). Nevertheless, hope y’all enjoyed it.
> 
> I'm curious to who y'all think is Leafs Drama Newa Paparazzi. If it wasn't clear about who is who for the nicknames  
> Ad man: Mitch  
> Captain Morgan: Morgan Rielly  
> Hit em with that GQ: Auston  
> Better 4 months late than never: Willy (b/c of his contract being signed in December and not before the start of training camp in September. Yes, I'm still petty)
> 
> Fun bits from this fic based on real life
> 
> All of Tyler Ennis’ Cup Confidential [video](http://youtu.be/ORLdjbgif2s) yay!  
> Except the one with Patty that the NHL [forgot](https://youtu.be/9lpiEAINJgU?list=PL1NbHSfosBuHZ5cWYJJUeaaKPJYChn74S&t=115) bc they suck  
> Jack Eichel's crazy [pregame](https://ftw.usatoday.com/2019/01/jack-eichel-has-the-most-precise-and-insane-pre-game-ritual-ever) routine  
> Johnny Gadreau's [unique](https://calgarysun.com/sports/hockey/nhl/calgary-flames/johnny-hockey-or-johnny-ham-and-cheeser) diet  
> Leaf's Instagram [post](https://www.instagram.com/p/BwKuFOIBKDZ/?igshid=kc7jmpp3r4u3) of Willy who always looks good  
> Mitch and Hainsey's [pregame](https://youtu.be/O61zyMyq3Q4?t=185) routines  
> Wes McCauley [loves](https://lovershines14.tumblr.com/post/184300615472/wes-mccauley-and-mitch-marner-bonding-over-ice) ice cream  
> Brownie [chirping](https://youtu.be/cu0Y0cm7x1g?t=90) McDavid  
> Matt Marin wearing [Mitch's](https://lovershines14.tumblr.com/post/177099479302/ohmymarner-matt-martin-the-fanboy) jersey  
> Mo and sweet chili [heat](https://youtu.be/DTdI_J8EnJ0?t=165) doritos 
> 
>  
> 
> Check out Leafs content or talk to me on my [Tumblr](https://lovershines14.tumblr.com) @lovershines14


End file.
